Screenslaver
Evelyn Deavor, also better known as by her alias as Screenslaver, is the main antagonist of Pixar's 20th full-length animated feature film Incredibles 2. She is the sister of Winston Deavor, the former co-CEO of DevTech, and Elastigirl's archenemy and former friend, who is bent on destroying the reputation of supers and preventing them from becoming legal again. Evelyn herself was voiced by , who also portrayed Missy Armitage in Get Out, whereas the brainwashed pizza man under the false alias Screenslaver was voiced by , who also voiced Richard Guyot in Guyver: The Bioboosted Armor. Personality Evelyn appears to be loyal, kindhearted and caring and is eager to help others. She is also shown to be a brilliant and intelligent character. However, she is often laid-back, as she seems unworried of anything. She encourages her brother to keep on making heroes protect the world at whatever cost. However, despite being helpful, she also seems to be really strict and always takes things really seriously. It would later turn out to be all a fabric of her true nature: a vengeful, cunning, hateful, mean-spirited, cold-hearted and ruthless person who would do anything to rid the world of all things super (and to avenge the deaths of her parents) as she sees them as making people weak and unable to save themselves from other threats. Despite this, Evelyn does have redeeming qualities, such as her caring about her parents and brother, but crosses the line into becoming a villain by using extreme methods to turn the public against supers by putting innocent people in danger, framing a pizza delivery guy as a patsy and displaying a callous disregard for the lives she endangered. Biography Backstory Evelyn and her brother Winston were born the children of Mr. Deavor, the CEO of a small media company named DevTech, and an avid fan and supporter of superheroes, who even possessed two direct lines to the heroes Gazerbeam and Fironic. One night, burglars broke into the Deavor home. Instead of hiding in the safe room with his wife, Mr. Deavor attempted to call Gazerbeam and Fironic for help. Unfortunately, this was after the Super Relocation Act was passed, and therefore, there was no response, resulting in the burglars shooting and killing him. Not long afterwards, Evelyn and Winston's mother would die of heartbreak as a result. Becoming a Villain With both of their parents deceased, Winston and Evelyn inherited DevTech, both using their unique skills to build the company into the biggest electronics and media firm in the world — the tech-savvy Evelyn invented and created innovative products, while Winston would use his natural charisma and people skills to sell them to the masses. Winston also inherited his father's firm love of superheroes as well, believing his father could have been saved had they not been abolished and dreamed of one day of abolishing the Relocation Act. Evelyn, on the other hand, saw her father's murder from a different perspective; instead of believing her parents could've been saved had supers been around, she saw that her father only died because of him being too dependent on them to save the day, instead of taking the initiative to save himself by hiding in the safe room. Perceiving supers to be a danger to society by prompting people to be lazy and expect others to solve their problems, she developed a secret hatred of them, which went unknown to her hero-loving brother. ''Incredibles 2'' Three months after the defeat of Syndrome and the Omnidroids, Winston sees his chance to bring back the supers while observing Mr. Incredible, Elastigirl and Frozone's attempt to stop The Underminer. Evelyn is drawn into his plan, and arrives to join her brother and greet the three heroes when they are summoned to DevTech. When Winston explains the story and death of his father, still blaming the Relocation Act, Evelyn notably suggests that their father could've saved himself by hiding away in the safe room, but Winston strongly disagrees. Winston then reveals his plan to use Elastigirl as an advocate for superheroes, presenting the three heroes with Evelyn's analysis of how much damage particular heroes have caused over the years, proving Elastigirl to be the least destructive and therefore their best chance at proving why heroes are good for society. With prompting from Mr. Incredible, Elastigirl accepts the offer, and is sent to fight crime in New Urbrem with a new suit and bike called the Elasticycle (the latter provided by Evelyn), while Mr. Incredible is left to watch over Dash, Violet and Jack-Jack in their new home. Brainwashing Citizens In New Urbrem, Elastigirl successfully saves the passengers of a new monorail, which had been hijacked and sent in reverse. Upon confronting the driver of the monorail, Elastigirl finds that he has no memory of what had happened, and a message to her written by someone called "The Screenslaver". Because of her successful rescue attempt, the public begins to respect Elastigirl, who is invited to a televised interview. However, Screenslaver hijacks the interview by brainwashing everyone near a screen, revealing his intentions to assassinate the ambassador Elastigirl had met with earlier. Fortunately, Elastigirl succeeds in rescuing the ambassador from destruction, foiling Screenslaver's plan. The next day, after being introduced to a group of new superheroes inspired by her actions (Voyd, He-Lectrix, Reflux, Screech, Krushauer and Brick), Elastigirl and Evelyn begin to bond, where they both realize how to find the (false) Screenslaver, that being to trace his signal while he is broadcasting. Determined to catch Screenslaver, Elastigirl sets up another interview in which she does not physically appear, and, as predicted, Screenslaver broadcasts again and takes control of all who are viewing. Screenslaver rants about how superheroes like Elastigirl are all part of humanity's growing need to replace everything meaningful and important in their lives with simulations, while never rising to anything challenging or to do anything themselves. All the while, Elastigirl tracks Screenslaver down to an apartment complex, where she discovers a large amount of research and devices related to hypnotism. Screenslaver then traps the two of them in a box with distorting lights and attacks Elastigirl using a weapon that neutralizes her elasticity. However, Screenslaver finds himself still overpowered by Elastigirl and sets a bomb to destroy his apartment while he escapes. After chasing Screenslaver down, Elastigirl unmasks him to find a young man who does not remember what had happened to him. Ignoring the man's claims of being just a normal pizza deliverer, Elastigirl has him arrested for his crimes. True Nature During a celebration at the Deavor estate, Helen realizes that the hypnoscreens the Screenslaver has made are also within Hypno-goggles. Soon thereafter, the goggles are forced onto her by Evelyn, brainwashing Helen. Evelyn reveals herself to be the actual Screenslaver, stating that she despises superheroes and sees her brother's mission as a threat to humankind's independence. Evelyn then tricks Bob into "rescuing" Helen before the hypnotized heroine forces another pair of hypno-goggles onto Bob, putting him under Evelyn's control as well. Later, Lucius also ends up captured and put under Evelyn's control, although the Parr children evade capture themselves. Dash, Violet, and Jack-Jack, whom Edna had fitted with a super suit, sneak aboard the Deavor's ship to rescue their parents. Jack-Jack removes the hypno-goggles on Helen, who then frees Bob and Lucius and reveals Evelyn's plan to the assembled leaders. A battle on the boat ensues threatening to crash the ship into New Urbrem. However, the supers manage to stop it and Helen apprehends Evelyn when she tries to make an escape. Defeat and Arrest After a brief fight (that includes a bout with hypoxia), Helen defeats Evelyn in a battle in her plane by having her sucked out of it so that she can trash it seconds later. She then saves her life with the help of another superhero Voyd, by falling after her, catching her, and bringing her down slowly to the deck of the DevTech ship. Evelyn is later arrested for her crimes, and as she is hauled off to the police car, she ungratefully tells Helen that even though she saved her, that does not make her right. Helen simply replies that she is just glad that Evelyn is still alive. Evelyn is then driven off to jail, though Violet fears that, due to her wealth, she might be back out on the street in no time rather than face a lengthy prison sentence. Whether or not this turns out to be true is unrevealed. In the end, the heroes get the last laugh when the government officially legalizes supers, after all, meaning that they can come out of hiding at last. Evelyn's plans were ultimately for naught. Brainwashed Victims *Pizza delivery man/False Screenslaver *Voyd *He-Lectrix *Brick *Krushauer *Screech *Reflux *Elastigirl *Mr. Incredible *Frozone *Winston Deavor *World Ambassadors *Several other heroes and citizens Quotes Screenslaver }} Evelyn Deavor }} Trivia *"Screenslaver" is a pun on the word "screensaver". *Evelyn is the first female main villain in a Pixar feature. **She is also the first Pixar villain to use profanity. *Evelyn is the ninth Pixar villain who does not appear to be evil at first, after Stinky Pete, Waternoose, Syndrome (from the previous film), AUTO, Charles Muntz, Lotso, Axlerod and Ernesto de la Cruz. *There are several hints about Evelyn's true nature before it is in fact revealed, including: **If one pronounces Evelyn's full name slightly differently, it sounds like "evil endeavor". **While Winston states their father would still be alive had supers been legal, Evelyn briefly says their father could have gotten to the safe room. It is implied they have argued on this repeatedly. **A few moments before her true nature is revealed, after Helen says that defeating the Screenslaver was easy, she replies "That was easy? Wow!", with the "wow" being said inside her wine glass, producing an echoing effect similar to the Screenslaver's computer voice. **Yet another interesting foreshadowing that she is the villain is her quote "Ah shucks, I'm just the genius behind the genius". *The Pizza Planet truck was parked in an alley near the fake Screenslaver's hideout, indicating that the Pizza Man Evelyn abducted worked there. It was shown when Helen escaped and he landed on the ground, but before he was himself again. **In addition to the truck almost appearing in every Pixar film, even Evelyn commented "Eh, he was surly. And the pizza was cold.". *The scenes where Evelyn used flashing blue lights as her method of propaganda were controversial due to them causing seizures for viewers sensitive to epilepsy. Those scenes were toned down in the SD & HD prints of the film, while the 4K prints have the flashing lights unchanged. *Evelyn was originally meant to have another brother named Nelson, who was intended to be the main villain, but the character was cut because the creators preferred to have a female villain. **Despite this, Nelson's design was kept and later reused for the superhero He-Lectrix. *Early into production, Evelyn was originally going to be an electric based supervillain named Shelectric. This idea was scrapped and instead turned into Evelyn. This allowed Nelson to be turned into He-Lectrix. *A very interesting subject worth noting is that in various LEGO sets, the Screenslaver is actually Winston instead of Evelyn. The reason appears to be unknown, but it was most likely a red herring for those who purchased it. Navigation pl:EkranTyran Category:Female Category:Terrorists Category:Brainwashers Category:Mastermind Category:Vengeful Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Delusional Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Wealthy Category:Supervillains Category:Related to Hero Category:Master Manipulator Category:Liars Category:Kidnapper Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Incriminators Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Criminals Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Tragic Category:Wrathful Category:Rogues Category:Traitor Category:Sadists Category:Envious Category:Protective Category:Siblings Category:Master of Hero Category:Arrogant Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Imprisoned Category:Homicidal Category:Evil Creator Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Master Orator Category:Neutral Evil Category:Charismatic Category:Xenophobes Category:Crackers Category:Trickster Category:Gaolers Category:Torturer Category:Opportunists Category:Businessmen Category:Necessary Evil Category:Hypocrites Category:Conspirators Category:Betrayed Category:Abusers Category:Control Freaks Category:Misanthropes Category:Tyrants Category:Power Hungry Category:Misandrists Category:Cheater Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Femme Fatale